Adventures of Shazara
by Riomi-senpai
Summary: A girl from the islands called Territory of Ryuushaku meets a lost prince and his cousin. They lead her to a world of love, loss and adventure. Please Review, Follow and Favorite !
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

Wearing her mask with white fur that hid her obsidian locks, She ran through the forest along with the wolves.  
A sudden sharp pain knocked through her head causing her to stumble over her feet but not falling. She shook her head to shake the pain away and heard her companions whine in worry. About to assure them she was alright the wolves turned their head towards sound of rustling and growled, ready to attack if what was coming was a threat.  
She hunched down to attack when she saw movements through the woods until dark blue locks filled her vision and then met a pair of pure determination in the owner's deep ocean blue eyes.

 **CHAPTER 1**

The Territory of Ryuushaku was known to be hidden deep within the labyrinth of forest located in an island not far from the Tenzan Plateau. The islands had to be real since it was visible from far away but it was protected by a ring of whirlpools making it impossible get into the island. It was said that in the territory lived intellectual and powerful race which the territory was named after, the Ryuushaku. Little was known about the race but rumors said that the race were gifted eyes of the Great Dragon Mother making them able to turn anyone into stone by looking at them. There was another rumor about their origin being of a wolf and dragon hybrid warrior named Ryuushaku who had been forsaken and exiled. The race was to be known for their agility and strength that can rival that of a fanalis. Their intelligence came next as they were strategist. They perfect beings but everyone knows the saying, "No one is perfect". Well, their weakness is short life span.

Yet they were rumors, no one could really confirm if the Ryuushaku people really existed or were a mere tale except those who are from the Territory of Ryuushaku or more like the Ryuushaku people in the territory in which the men; who are wearing their handmade durumagi and baji, hunting for food while women; who wore either a haori or a jeogori and a chima of their color preference underneath, looked after their offspring and guarded their kingdom like territory. They all looked like the people of Kou but one thing was extremely different. Their eyes were slit like a dragon's, though most were blue, green, brown and obsidian grey until the birth of the territory's leader's daughter.

Shuuza, the cheerful leader, and his tired wife, Sharan, looked at the baby who was recently born. The newborn was sleeping calmly in her mother's warm arms.

"You did a wonderful job, Sharan."

The leader smiled down at his wife, then at his daughter lovingly.

"Thought for any names for our daughter?"

The leader rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He had thought of many names but looking at his daughter he knew only one suited her the best.

The leader picked his little girl up. The baby woke up groggily and opened her eyes lightly. Her parents gasped. Their little baby had the most beautiful dragon like eyes that hadn't been seen in their territory. Amethyst.

"Shazara," he replied.

His wife gave him an incredulous look.

"Our goddess of future, Shazara?"

"I feel like her eyes are a hint that will protect the future!" the father cheered. His wife laughed and shook her head.

"You are expecting too much from her."

Little did they know that their daughter was special.

Years passed and Shazara grew to 14 years old. She tied her waist length hair in a high ponytail and her bangs were kept in a M shape. Her side bangs really long that only the end of it was tied to the pony tail.

She wore a dark purple haori, a dragon patterned shorten light green chima and a black baji that both were shorten up to her knee. Her legs were bandaged so she wouldn't show skin.

Shazara took one last look at the house before leaving with a mask and long white fur attached to it on the top.

"Leader! Leader!" children immediately called her the moment Shazara stepped out of her house.

Yes, she was the leader after her parents passed away because of an unknown illness which did not affect others when she was at the tender age of 7. The people of the territory were kind and let her hold the title as the leader knowing she was young but she was also intelligent and being a magician she could see the ruhks that were flying around her happily.

"Where are you heading now?"a little girl asked.

"I am leaving for a hunt."

Shazara said as she pulled her mask on and had the fur hide her hair. She happily hugged them before leaving them inside the kingdom's walls without worry of her people.

Shazara knew some of her people's strong point was agility and strategy. Strength not so much but enough to make a well made house of rock crumble down in 1 hard punch (so almost like a fanalis strength). They were more of an expert acrobats having no problem with hunting and running through the forest. Though those who were weak were educated about the human body and also in poison and medicine even a bit of magic or just lived a pleasant life.

Shazara was different in a way. She absorbed information like a sponge would to water. She would remember everything she saw. The memory would forever be there engraved in her brain. Not being physically strong she was an acrobatic and calculative fighter, able to press pressure points of human's body to incapacitate them or use the other's strength to her benefit. She learned to throw projectiles, swordsmanship and acrobatics and is still learning in fact. She was a better fighter than all of her people who knew to fight.

On her way for hunting, two wolves soon joined her for the hunt. They silently walked and scanned the place for possible prey. She slowly was creeping away from the actual hunting grounds of the territory. It wasn't allowed to go beyond the hunting grounds but Shazara was a curious child. She had little by little stepped away from the hunting grounds before getting frightened of the unknown and returning. She repeated the next day, going a little bit further.

Today she had exceptionally gone way too far and the rukhs seemed to be trying to guide her somewhere. Deciding she had gone far enough Shazara turned to head back to the hunting grounds, that was, until she saw a deer. Quickly crouching down to hide she hastily took one of her throwing daggers. Slowly and carefully starting to close in, one of the wolf had stepped on a branch making it snap and alerting the deer. The deer ran and the predators wouldn't let go of the chance of having deer meat so they chase after their prey.

Wearing her mask with white fur that hid her obsidian locks, she ran through the forest along with the wolves. Ignoring that they had gone quite a distance away than normal to chase after it for the children in her tribe.  
A sudden sharp pain knocked through her head causing her to stumble over her feet but not falling. She shook her head to shake the pain away and heard her companions whine in worry. She had seen something which had confused her. She hadn't been in contact with anyone to be able to see but she saw a man with dark blue locks looking at a young lady dark purple locks smiling happily together with people who looked like him.

A memory? A vision? Shazara wasn't sure.

The ruhks fluttered around her as if she reached the goal and the wolves whined again. About to assure them she was alright the wolves turned their head towards sound of rustling and growled, ready to attack if what was coming was a threat.  
She hunched down to attack when she saw movements through the woods until dark blue locks filled her vision and then met a pair of pure determination in the owner's deep ocean blue eyes which soon turn to confusion and then to alert.

He looked like one of her people but Shazara knew that wasn't the case. His eyes were different.

"Who are you and what are you doing in Territory of Ryuushaku?" Shazara demanded though she could tell he wasn't a bad person by the ruhks still she wouldn't risk it.

The boy was surprised about something Shazara couldn't really grasp what.

"We are in Ryuushaku's Territory?"

Shazara rested her right hand on the handle of her sword kusanagi, unsheathing it a bit, ready to attack if necessary.

The young man quickly raised his hands in attempt to calm the masked girl and her wolves companions when he caught her movement.

"Wait! I am lost!" he admitted.

Well the young man would obviously be lost when he wasn't a native of the island. Shazara, still cautious of the stranger, slowly moved away from him. She had to warn her people that unknown people were near.

"Why are your eyes like that?" Shazara asked.

"My eyes?"

Shazara nodded. It was her first time seeing abnormal eyes, especially this stranger's eyes.

"Is it because you exposed them outside?"

The older of the two only looked at her in confusion. He clearly didn't understand the girl's implication of abnormal.

"Well, first of all, I am the first crowned prince of Kou Empire, Ren Hakuyuu. My eyes are completely normal if you must know."

Shazara tilted her head confusion.

"Kou? Prince? Normal?" Shazara asked.

"I never saw eyes like yours and there is no 'Kou' here."

Hakuyuu looked curiously at the masked girl. Her mask prevented her eyes from visible.

"Then how do your eyes look like?" he finally asked.

"I can't show you here," Shazara said.

Suddenly she threw a dagger, it almost grazed through Hakuyuu. Hearing a sudden shriek from behind him, Hakuyuu looked back to see a deer bleeding from a dagger stabbed deep through its neck.

The wolves, who were named after Shazara's parents; Shuuzan and Sharal, quickly went to retrieve the prey.

"Come on!" Shazara grabbed the prince's wrist. The moment she had taken his wrist she saw a flash of something. A memory or most likely the future of this prince perhaps. No... it was much more than that. She had imprinted him. Their possible future and happiness. He was much more older and was wearing extravagant white clothes and the silver designs were similar to those of Ryuushaku. He was sitting on a huge chair that was seemed like only important people sat on. Shazara, wearing a white mask, was on his left smiling brightly at him and he smiled back. A boy and a girl who seemed to be young adults looked exactly the same as Hakuyuu but only with softer features stood in front with hands joined both happy. Beside the copy younger copy of Hakuyuu was a male with red eyes and long ink hair. He was smiling heartily beside a red messy haired man with a gentle smile albeit sad in his eyes as he looked at Shazara. Beside Hakuyuu stood a man with red hair. His face was stone but one could read his eyes. They were practically screaming of delight. Finally beside Shazara was another man that looked like Hakuyuu but eyes softer and hair shorter. He looked playful with his huge grin.

Shazara shook her head a bit. They were all happy. She felt what she felt then and that extreme delight and happiness. She wanted that. If she had to follow the prince and risk her life for him then so be it.

The prince must be from some other tribe since the future she had seen had more people like Hakuyuu.

"You must be cursed for taking your mask off, after all," she concluded to herself confusing Hakuyuu.

"Maybe Daddan can do something to help you."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Shazara had pulled the taller prince back to her home. Hakuyuu tried to clear the fact that he wasn't cursed or anything but gave up soon seeing that she was extremely stubborn.

Finally reaching the territory's main site, Hakuyuu was amazed by the tall walls and gates. They were crafted and designed so carefully detailed and built.

Once they went through the building, Shazara pulled her mask off. That was when Hakuyuu had a clear look of her bright amethyst slitted eyes. They were eyes that reminded him of a dragon's.

'So this is what they call normal,' he thought to himself.

"Leader!" Shazara turned to look at the caller to see her people gather around but far from them, staring at the prince with curiosity and a bit of hostility.

A woman spoke, "Who is that boy, Leader Shazara."

Hakuyuu looked at the younger girl. She was a leader? So young? He also noticed the way the women dressed. The clothes were different yet similar than those of Kou's but here; they were more colorful and extravagant, beautiful even. He saw all kinds of hair ornaments and accessories. The women here also had the little girl's eyes except they were either blue, green, brown or obsidian grey eyes. They weren't as breathtaking as the little girl's he met.

"He says he is something called a 'prince' and is from a place that isn't from here," Shazara explain and the people shared questions and looks of doubt.

"I think the curse fell on him."

Immediately, as if that answered all their questions, the people started to worry about the now _cursed boy_.

Shazara started to pull the taller boy again to a certain direction as a man started to walk beside her while looking at the prince worryingly.

"Leader Shazara, Daddan is in her workshop right now," he informed, "She also brought a young boy with red hair and abnormal eyes."

The young leader nodded and reached a simple house made of wood and bricks. Slamming the door open Shazara pushed the prince to sit in a nearby bed.

"Daddan!"

An elderly woman immediately come into the room from another room that seemed like a kitchen. A boy with red hair followed behind her.

"Young Leader," the elder, Daddan, greeted in courtesy and happily.

"What brings you here?"

"Daddan, I brought someone who might be cursed!"

Daddan glanced at the prince and the little boy behind her did the same. The redhead gasped in surprise, "Your highness!"

Shazara tilted her head in confusion.

"Koumei!" The so called prince quickly went to the red head. The locks that caught Shazara's attention. She had seen that hair once and that was when she took a glimpse to Hakuyuu's future.

Daddan laughed at the clueless little girl.

"Young leader, they aren't cursed. They are people from outside this island."

Shazara's eyes widened and shined at the discovery. There were people out of this island. The redhead! Such beautiful hair. She walked up to the boy who seemed around her age and ran her hand through his hair. She saw another flash of the boy feeding pigeons.

Jolting in surprise, he slapped Shazara's hand away.

"Don't do that!" the so called Koumei said.

"Kou?" Shazara said deep in thought before smiling brightly.

"Haku! We found your Kou!"

'Haku? Kou?' the prince and his cousin tilted their heads. The girl was stupid in a way but her smile made her adorable. Just how was she a leader?

Daddan laughed heartedly at her leader's foolish attitude.

"Young leader, Kou is another place out of this island," Daddan informed.

"There are more lands? More people?"

The elder woman nodded.

"Though I am starting to wonder how the people of the outside came to this island."

Daddan looked at the two outsiders in questions to which Shazara quickly caught on.

"The island is protected by the ocean currents. There was only one way, which is extremely hard to figure out, to enter the territory."

Immediately Shazara could feel her medic's hidden suspicion tone. It was worrisome because of course she knew of the Ring of Whirlpool that protected the island for so many generations. Shazara started to feel insecure so Shazara straighten her back and examined the outsiders.

Shazara hadn't considered outsiders to set one foot in the Ryuushaku Territory. She knew how the ocean currents worked. There are whirlpools around the island, forming a ring. If a ship went into the whirlpool, it would be guided back out, denied of entrance.

The prince smiled and patted the redhead's shoulder.

"He is the one who figured it out."

"And what is your purpose here?" Shazara asked sharply, something that surprised the prince and the redhead.

She had suddenly held an aura that screamed dominance and respect. It was something she learned from her parents.

"The Kou Empire was going to take this lands to become one with the empire if there were no people but seeing there is a kingdom we ask you join us."

Daddan and Shazara stayed quiet for a moment. Daddan looked at the young leader, Shazara had her eyes closed and and brows furrowed.

For some reason, both Hakuyuu and Koumei became nervous. They both didn't want to start a war in lands they didn't know, they would be in clear disadvantage.

Shazara opened her eyes and looked at the prince.

"I accept," Shazara said and immediately Daddan wanted to interfere but her leader beat her to it.

"but I have conditions."

The prince smiled and waited for the young leader to continue.

"First, the entrance of this island will be kept as a secret. Only Koumei will know how to enter and those I tell outside this island." Hakuyuu wanted to argue but feeling that the young amethyst eyed leader had reasons for this condition he nodded at the condition.

"Second, I want this island to be where the people like you are imprisoned. I decide who."

Hakuyuu frowned. People like him?

"How dare you speak to the prince like that?!" Koumei yelled.

Daddan sweat dropped from the way her leader spoke and saw her confused expression.

"The Young Leader means, the royalty."

"The royalty?" the prince questioned.

"You want this island to be a prison for royalty?" tried to confirm the prince.

"Yes."

"Why? We already have an island for the prisoners. Royalty or not, a prisoner is a prisoner."

That is when Daddan gasped and turned her full attention to Shazara.

"You had a vision my leader?"

Shazara nodded affirming her question.

"It is only for what you call yourself, _royalty_." Shazara explained.

"This will be a secret between us. This land will act as a prison for your family. Well more than a prison, a secured second home for your family when someone needs to disappear."

"Why would you want that?" Koumei asked in confusion.

Shazara stayed quiet and looked Koumei intensely for a moment before she spoke with an extremely excited smile.

"Because YOU are my best friend from now on!"

Everyone wanted to face palm at the ridiculous reason but Daddan knew that it was more than that but decided to keep quiet. She trusted her young leader. Daddan knew Shazara wouldn't bring danger to her people.

"My third condition is that you have never set foot in this island, no, that this island doesn't exist."

The prince was annoyed, he came to make this land part of Kou not leave it out.

"And why would I do that?" Hakuyuu asked.

"And how can we lie that this island doesn't exist when some soldiers can see it from the ring of whirlpools?" Koumei questioned.

Shazara sighed leaned on her seat.

"Don't get me wrong Haku," she said as she looked at the handsome boy lovingly.

"This land will be yours truly as she is truly mine," she explained and continued, "but this is for safety reasons. Your people can't know that I am trying to keep the _royalty I choose_ and the people I care about in danger."

Then she turned to Koumei with a smile.

"As for lying that the island doesn't exist, I can hide it with my space and time magic."

"Magic?" Koumei questioned.

Shazara nodded, "I genetically got it from my mother. My plan is simple: just after the ship has crossed the ring of whirlpool, the ship will be in the 70 meter distance of the time and space magic. Then it will be guided right across the other side of island outside the ring, meaning the ship went right through it making it seem like the island is a mirage. It will be the same vice versa. Doesn't matter how they cross, on or underwater or in air; no one will come in and no one will come out."

The prince was surprised. The girl was intelligent. She knew how to accomplish what she wanted but Hakuyuu still had one more question to her third condition.

"Then how will the royals you choose enter?"

Shazara and took out a bracelet of little pieces of amethyst.

"This will be the key to the way in and out," she said.

"The person who holds this during the 70 meter, will be immediately transported to the island. Remember, ONLY the person who has this. It is an amethyst stone created by my magic and soaked on my blood. I will probably need the blood of person who wants to enter. It will be like a personal key in and out. No one else but the owner of the second blood can use it. When they enter, my people will treat the person right and the person who want to go out will be transported just out of ring."

Koumei took the bracelet into his hand in fascination.

"Is this stone special?" he asked.

Shazara nodded excitedly.

"Yes, this stone holds a part of my magic as well a perfect magic vessel."

"Wow you are really intelligent!" Koumei said excitedly as he returned the bracelet to the Shazara.

"And as for my last and fourth condition!"

Shazara said and her eyes shines as she looked at the prince.

"I want to marry you!" she declared to which Daddan panicked and shocked Hakuyuu and Koumei.

"Young Leader, what are you spouting?!"

Shazara laughed happily.

"I want to have children of his race! Hakuyuu will be my husband and I will bear both his and Koumei' children!" Shazara told her plan.

Daddan paled at her plan, "Young leader are saying you want bear childrens of every race of the outside?!"

"Yes!"

Hakuyuu was dumbfounded. The girl was crazy, that was a given. They were many races such as; the fanalis, the Imuchakk, the Heliohapt, the Kou and etc.

"Shazara-san, Koumei and I are from the same place and family and you can't have children from two people," Hakuyuu tried to explain.

Shazara looked confused and so did Daddan. "Why?" Daddan asked. It disturbed Koumei how an elder women was the one asking the question.

"Because it is improper for women to bear children of many men."

Shazara tilted her head in further confusion

"Why?"

Koumei was annoyed. Why didn't she understand? It was improper!

"In Ryuushaku women and men can have children with 4 different people but have only one husband," Shazara explained.

Now Koumei and Hakuyuu understood. It was culture but then why did Daddan seem to refuse?

"But since Haku and Kou are from the same race then I guess I will only bear Haku's child," said Shazara.

The room was silenced before Hakuyuu broke it with a laughter. The girl was crazy indeed. He found the culture improper but he didn't mind marrying the girl for the sake of having a secure home for his family. Besides he did not want to marry someone under his mother's influence. If she wanted to be his wife then she would have to go by his rules so Shazara couldn't really meet other men.

"I agree to your conditions," Hakuyuu finally answered to which Koumei looked at him shocked.

Daddan looked sadly at her young leader. She didn't expect for Shazara to leave so soon and also hope her leader wouldn't be hurt soon.


	3. Chapter 3

The prince and his cousin went outside the walls to meet with their soldiers (which were few people) to tell them the conditions and readily accepted. Except for the fourth one, they had slightly argued against it but the prince reasoned (though it was a different reason from Shazara) the army accepted. They didn't say anything about the island being a secured home for the royals nor about the bracelet.

Later they met the masked 9 year old Shazara, who wore a black haori and a dark purple with cherry blossoms petals pattern long chima, and a man, Veiron, behind her also wearing a mask and wore a black durumagi and a grey baji.

Like that, they left the lands of Ryuushaku. After crossing the whirlpools, they halted for Shazara to start her spell and dropped some of her blood in the ocean. It took almost a day to complete the spell. When it was complete, Shazara was completely exhaust and could barely stand.

Later Shazara explained to Hakuyuu that as long as she or anyone within her bloodline was alive, the spell would forever be there.

A week later they finally reached the lands of Kou and travelled on horses to which Shazara was excited to see new creatures.

They travelled on horse and rested at night until they reached the capital of Kou.

At the moment, Shazara was looking everywhere and at the people and examined them. Hakuyuu smiled at the girl. He had grown fond of her during their journey back to Kou. He has spared with her in the art of sword which surprised him greatly because she was being acrobatic while using her sword, he taught her how to ride a horse, they shared funny stories and he even let her cuddle with him during it was night.

Hakuyuu watched as the young leader came back kind of sad. The prince was about to ask what was wrong but it seemed like Koumei also notice her sadness because Koumei beat him to it.

Koumei had also grown fond of her. They would talk about their own countries history and goals. Koumei also told her about the animals and about Kou royal etiquette and practiced together.

"They all wear similar clothes and the designs have no color," was her response. They both remembered that Ryuushaku was colorful and extravagant. The people there were well all about art though the only difference were that some were magicians and some were swordsman.

Shazara was special. She could wield a sword and perform space and time magic.

Hakuyuu was disappointed that he couldn't see the girl's beautiful amethyst eyes. He tried to the convince her that nothing would happen to her if she took off her mask but Shazara was stubborn and aided by her guard, Veiron.

"Shazara, we are almost at the palace," Hakuyuu informed.

Shazara nodded and got onto the horse she was given.

Soon they reached the palace where many people waited for them while bowing their heads.

"Prince, we are glad you have returned," said a man before he glanced at Shazara.

"Who may this lady be?"

Hakuyuu dismissed the question by asking his own question, "Where is my father?"

The man quickly guided the prince who grabbed Shazara's hand and followed.

Shazara followed and saw that Koumei said behind and wave slightly at her.

They finally stopped in the middle of the audience room. In sync, both Shazara and Hakuyuu clasped their hands and bowed down at the person in front of them. Shazara had yet to look at the person. Koumei had taught her not to look until the said person said it was okay.

"Stand," the person, a man, said and they both did.

Shazara looked up to see and older Hakuyuu in extravagant clothing and a long hair tied in a low pony tail.

"Hakuyuu-sama?!" Shazara yelped in surprise. Yes, she had learned the sama and san and chan and etc from Koumei. She quickly looked to left to look at a surprised and original Hakuyuu.

"There are two Prince Hakuyuu?!" she shrieked.

The room was silenced before the man sitting burst laughing and slowly everyone followed his example. Hakuyuu was slightly embarrassed as he closed eyes and had his head bowed.

"He is the emperor and my father," the first prince explained in a hushed.

Shazara blushed and bowed deeply as she apologized but the emperor waved her off.

"I am glad you came back safe Hakuyuu," the emperor said.

The son nodded.

"So who might this girl be?" he asked.

"Father, this girl is Shuuran Shazara from a merchant family that was attacked during my way back home. Her parents passed away and her guard the only one left," Hakuyuu lied. He didn't like lying but he had to follow the conditions.

"I fell in love with her and decided to take her hand," it wasn't a complete lie. He did decide to take her hand but he wasn't sure if he was in love with the girl though he didn't mind to have the girl as his wife. Something told him that he would love her as time passed. They would grow to learn to love each other and that Hakuyuu didn't mind. Shazara was intelligent and knew how to wield a sword. She could stand beside him in a battle field. The idea of having an equal partner made his chest feel warm.

The advisors were silent as they processed what the prince said before they tried to change his mind but the emperor silenced them.

"What about Ryuushaku Territory that was mentioned in our text?" asked the emperor.

"We were able to cross the ring of whirlpools but the island seems to be a mere mirage," Hakuyuu didn't completely lie but a lie was a lie, he tensed a bit.

The emperor examined his son for a moment before turning his attention to Shazara who seemed be looking at him in fascination.

"Your clothes," he said.

Shazara immediately looked at her attire to see if anything was out of place but when seeing there were none she looked back at the emperor.

"They don't really look like Kou's clothing but they seem to be high quality of cotton and silk and detailed carefully."

Shazara smiled in pride. Clothes were part of art after all and her people were all about art.

"Your highness, my family liked to be _unique_ so we may have modified how we wear our clothes and when we finally wanted to introduce it, we got attacked," Shazara said and bowed her head.

"I wish to keep wearing what my family worked so hard to create."

The emperor nodded before looking back at Hakuyuu and said, "Being the daughter of a merchant, she must be intelligent. You chose well."

Like that Hakuyuu and Shazara were dismissed of the audience room and they both went to the garden.

"Haku, you look exactly like the emperor!" Shazara commented with a bright smile to which Hakuyuu return with his own.

"Then you will be quite surprise how my siblings look similar to me."

Shazara looked confused at the smiling prince until they heard someone yell.

"Aniki!"

The masked girl and the prince looked at the owner of the boy making Shazara gasp as her eyes widened in surprise behind her mask. She looked from Hakuyuu to the person was getting closer and closer repeatedly. This man was also part of Hakuyuu's future.

"Hakuren, I see you have been doing well," Hakuyuu commented.

"Of course! Who do you think I am?" Hakuren said.

"Three Hakus!" yelped Shazara.

Hakuren finally noticed of the masked girl while looking at her if she lost her mind.

"Three Hakus?" asked the younger Haku.

Hakuyuu sighed and nodded at his younger brother.

"She met father too," he explained, "apparently we look like an exact copy of each other. It seems like we look exactly the same too."

Hakuren nodded understanding the situation before grinning.

"Well she is also right about us being Hakus for we are HAKUyuu, HAKUren and our old man being HAKUtoku."

Hakuren laughed as Hakuyuu gave his sibling a disapproving glance at how he referred their father.

"There is also Hakuei and Hakuryuu!"

Shazara clasped her hands together and stood in her tiptoes and smiled adorably at Hakuren.

"More Hakus?!" asked Shazara.

Hakuren nodded just as excited.

"Want to see them?"

"Yes!"

Hakuren took Shazara's hand quickly pulled her to where his younger siblings were leaving the first prince tailing behind them.

Shazara stared at the adorable 1 year old Hakuryuu who was being held in Hakuyuu's arms. He looked almost exactly like Hakuryuu. At the moment the baby Haku was looking curiously at the masked girl as Hakuren went to get Hakuei from her room.

"Yuu," Shazara called gaining the prince's attention.

 _Yuu?_ the prince thought surprised at the new identity the young leader gave him.

Hakuyuu waited for the girl to continue as she watched her giving her pinky towards the youngest sibling. Hakuryuu grasped at the pinky before pushing it to his mouth.

"Will our children be as adorable as little Ryuu?"

Hakuyuu smiled at the thought of having children with the masked girl. Will they have his or her eyes? What about their nose or ears? Will they grow his soft dark blue hair or Shazara's dark coal locks? He wasn't sure but he knew one thing.

"Our children will be perfect for us," Hakuyuu said gently.

Shazara looked up at the oldest Haku and fondly smiled at him.

"I brought Hakuei!" their moment was interrupted by Hakuren as he pushed his little sister in the room. The girl wore pink Kou clothes and a simple gold hair ornament.

Like the rest of her siblings she had soft dark blue hair, blue eyes and a mole on the left side of the chin. Shazara was amazed how the siblings were able to look almost exactly the same. Well Hakuren, Hakuei and Hakuryuu looked the same. Hakuei could be the female version of both Hakuren and Hakuryuu. As for Hakuyuu, he was the exact copy of the emperor himself except for the beauty mark.

Hakuei seemed shy. She was younger than Shazara. From what Shazara had heard from Hakuyuu, Hakuyuu himself was 17, Hakuren was 14, Hakuei was 6 and Hakuryuu was 1.

She also asked for Koumei's age, who was a year older than Shazara.

Shazara smiled at the younger girl and took her hands to greet her fondly but the moment Shazara took Hakuei's hands, Shazara gasped and flinched away from Hakuei.

Hakuyuu was immediately beside Shazara as Hakuren to Hakuei.

Hakuyuu looked at the masked girl. She seemed to be shaken. Her happy aura had left her body and she looked at his little sister behind her mask. He could her sweat a bit. What had happened?

That day Shazara had only said...

 _Fire..._


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

After the small incident Shazara had avoided Hakuei at all cost, not even telling Hakuyuu or Hakuren why. Shazara seemed afraid of the harmless female Haku. Instead Shazara spent almost all her time with Hakuryuu. She cooed his name and played with him a lot too. Hakuryuu had said Shaara as his first words and clung to Shazara too.

Hakuren and Shazara became great friends. He had taken her to the market and horseback riding. He told her a lot of funny stories about the pranks he did to the advisors.

Shazara missed Koumei dearly but apparently she wasn't allowed to meet him. She had to give him the bracelet some other time then.

Three months passed and Hakuyuu and Shazara had their engagement ball. It was decided that they would marry the moment Shazara became 16 which, Shazara calculated, was 2 years from now. A lot of Hakutoku's advisors were against the marriage and Shazara had heard that the empress was also against it but the emperor had made up his mind.

That night Shazara had stopped by the first prince's room and knocked on his door.

"Who is it?" called from the inside.

"It is Shazara, Yuu," she answered.

The door opened to reveal the first prince in his night clothes.

"Please come on in," he invited to which Shazara accepted.

They both sat at the the couch in front of each other.

"So to what reason have you come here for?" Hakuyuu knew what the young leader wanted but he decided to ask anyway. He didn't want to let her go so soon.

"Yuu, I want to see the world," she said.

The prince sighed but still smiled. He stood up to head to his own room. Shazara worried immediately, thinking that she had hurt the prince's feelings so she hurriedly followed him.

"I just want to see the world with my own eyes. I want to meet all the different people but you will still be my husband of course," she started blabbering and continued on, "I want to know about their different interest so then maybe I can start my own business to help the Kou Empire when you are the one sitting on throne an-," she abruptly stopped when Hakuyuu had finally turned around to look at her. He had his gentle smile but there was a hint of sadness.

"Hakuyuu," she started to speak again but Hakuyuu only took her hand and left something on her palm.

It was a flower made of fine royal purple cloth with an amethyst gem in the middle. There were four long red strings with golden bells which jingled when the beautiful pin was placed on her hand.

"It is a kanzashi," the prince said as the girl looked up at him in question.

"Let's say it is a charm for your safety until you return to my side," the prince smiled.

Shazara's eyes watered as her shoulders that felt heavy became light. She hugged the prince tightly as she thanked him. That night they slept in the same bed and enjoyed each other's warmth and company. Unknown to the prince, Shazara left a necklace of with one piece of amethyst rock around his neck and a hankie wrapped up on his finger.

Shazara and Veiron, her trusted guard and half brother, had left Kou three days later and her first destination was Reim empire. She had the kanzashi pinned her hair up tightly. She also kept her treasured kusanagi that once belonged her father on her back. She kept her daggers inside her royal blue haori sleeves. She wore a royal purple colored chima with butterfly patterns that was shortened up to her knee for travelling and battle reasons and a coal tinted baji.

She had a rucksack with quite a bit of gold, a spare pair of black shoes, food, another haori that was light green, a bright magenta chima that had flower patterns and finally the underdress white chima. She had water in the bamboo bottle just in case.

When they reached the borders of the Kou Empire, Veiron and Shazara parted ways. Veiron headed back to Ryuushaku to carry out Shazara's orders and Shazara headed to Balbadd and from Balbadd, she would go to Reim immediately. She could explore Balbadd later when she went back to Kou. Right now she was interested in Reim Empire. When she reached Balbadd, Shazara was amazed by the amount of the so many different looking people. Some had brown hair others had blond or black! Their skin was tanned or sun kissed! Eyes of honey color or emerald; even many others! Their features were so different from those of Kou's (Ryuushaku had identical features of Kou's except for the eyes), but that was it. Shazara could feel the normality of it. Actually, Shazara could feel the same was to Hakuyuu. She knew that Hakuyuu wasn't the really a rare race. She could feel the _normality_ from him but she still loved him regardless. She had vowed to go back to him after all.

She finger tipped her kanzashi that jingled as she walked or as air started to dance around the bells. She was surprised to see amethyst rocks inside the bells when she examined her present the next day she had received it.

"Everyone on board! We are leaving to Reim!" Shazara heard and quickly boarded the boat.

She noticed few cages and saw people in it. There were adults and children but one child caught her eyes. He had red hair and eyes and also a piercing on the lower lip. She could easily tell he was young but also _different._ Shazara had to talk to him but being in a cage meant one thing. Something she had learned when she was studying around economics.

"Slave," she whispered. She was disgusted with such a method of gathering money. Her instructor had told her that it was better not to get near them unless she wanted to _buy_ them.

So Shazara settled with staring at the boy to study him. The boy seemed to have felt her stare even behind her mask because he had tensed and immediately looked at her.

They stared at each other for who knows how long but Shazara would eat from her rucksack and threw few peached at the boy for him to eat since the traders didn't seem to give him enough. A week passed like that and during that one week Shazara could gather that the boy would be sold by a woman so Shazara couldn't buy him and free him later. Soon they were almost going to reach land and the slave traders were busy and not near the cages. Shazara took the opportunity and got close to the boy's cage.

"Name?" Shazara whispered.

The boy kept quiet before speaking in hushed voice, "... Masrur."

Shazara smiled and took an apple and a baked potato from her rucksack for the child.

She pushed the food to the child's hand and patted his head.

"Children should eat so they can grow big and strong."

Like that Shazara, turned to leave but something grabbed onto her chima. Shazara look back to see the boy had grabbed her dress and looked at her with his wide red eyes.

They didn't say a thing, only stared at each other. Shazara wasn't sure if the boy only grabbed her to keep him company or for her to help him so she decided to wait.

"... Name," he whispered.

"What?" Shazara asked trying to confirm if she had heard right. She knelt down again facing him.

"... Your name," he repeated.

Shazara smiled and ran her fingers in his hair fondly. Masrur seemed to like the attention he was given as he closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

"Masrur," she called out.

The young fanalis attention was back to her immediately. Shazara's hand left his hair and held his hand instead.

"If we meet again, then I will tell you my name," Shazara said and stood and slowly took steps back while looking at Masrur. Masrur extended his hand to Shazara but Shazara only smiled and continued on, "the world is small after all and if we are meant to see each other again, then I am sure fate will guide our paths together again."

Shazara had decided that if the boy was still in slavery THEN she would fight for him and free him but for now she would trust the boy would be free from slavery with his own power. Just like that, Shazara left the boat the moment they reached land.

The first thing Shazara had done when she reached land was walk through the markets. There were a lot of fruits, vegetables and stuff she had never seen but they were no food and clothes that she could only see in her territory. She could open a restaurant here or sell the food her people caught and grew or even the clothing her her people made but that would only endanger her people so she would have to make friends. Friends who would not or even think about betraying her but such friends were hard to create, after all, all humans were greedy in a way like her; she was greedy for knowledge and experience.

So in order to start a shop she needed to get friends she could trust and a permit to be able to run a company. So first she needed to have friends but how would she make one? She had not interact anyone outside from her territory except for Masrur and Hakuyuu, Koumei, Hakuren and Hakuryuu but they didn't count. For now she would stay in an inn and think tomorrow.

It was 4 days and Shazara still didn't know how to make friends so Shazara decided to visit the Great Rift and plan during her travel there. She walked around trying to think of a way to make friends. Should she say hi and blabber whatever or should she say hi and ask if they want to be friends? She wasn't sure and she was getting nervous thinking about it. She should have asked Koumei how to make friends. He would definitely have answers.

Shazara kept thinking deep in thought that she didn't notice a red haired boy running straight towards her quickly knocking her off.

Being an acrobatic was quite a luck or she would have fallen instead of using her right hand to push the ground making her light body go to air doing a flip before landing again in foot. The teenage watched in amazement. The redhead was awed at how fast the girl moved. He was sure the girl would have fallen so he had tried to grab her hand before she fell but he had someone to protect in his arm who was covered in a mantle and the girl had rescued herself.

Shazara steadied herself before looking at the man who almost knocked her down. He had the same feature of Masrur but he looked older, much older than Shazara. Then her eyes travelled down at the person in his arms.

The redhead was suddenly reminded of his goal and was about to run again but suddenly felt a sharp pain in his calf making him kneel.

Ah... he was caught.

He heard the slave traders yelled, "HE IS DOWN HURRY!" as he looked at the arrow that had pierced his calf.

The fanalis tightened his hold on the person in his arms. They were screwed for sure.

"Name," he heard from his left.

He quickly turned his head to look at the girl he had almost knocked off his way. Her clothing and mask was something he has never seen during his 15 years of life.

"Name," she repeated. The fanalis wouldn't normally get asked what his name was. All of his masters had called him by insults or slave though, even if they asked he wouldn't tell them; but, something about the girl was telling him that he could trust her.

But unfortunately, "I have no name." he said.

"But I could tell you the kid's name! He is Días! Please help him!"

The unnamed redhead started to push the child to the girl's arm feeling like she would really help him but felt completely lost when the girl had turned away. He felt his world crumble. In the end he still couldn't save Días from slavery.

The traders finally caught up and grabbed the fanalis by his hair and drag him back to his cage.

"Wait," the traders stopped to look at the masked girl who had chosen to speak up.

"I would appreciate it if you stopped manhandling that man," she said as she walked up to the traders.

The traders snorted and let go of the fanalis who looked curiously at the girl.

"Da thing gat nathin to da with ya," the trader said.

The girl shook her head in disagreement.

"You are wrong," she said and then pointed at the fanalis with the boy in his arms and continued, "You see, he is my friend."

Everyone near looked at the girl as if she was stupid before the traders started to laugh.

"Sorrs miss! Da thing is gon for auction tomorrow!" the trader said about to turn and bring the fanalis back to his cage if it wasn't for a huge sack being thrown in his hands.

"Is that enough?"

The trader looked at the masked girl curiously before opening the sack. When he saw the content inside, he thought his eyes would pop out of the sockets. It was enough to buy at least 20 people. He dumbly nodded while wondering who the girl was.

"I want the shackles off," she ordered, "both of them."

The trader quickly took the shackles off the fanalis and the boy in his arms before he left.

The fanalis was dumbfounded by the whole situation until he realized the girl was already walking away. He quickly stood and followed after her with difficulties but still caught up with her. The girl had short legs so it wasn't that hard.

"Hiaski" she said suddenly.

"Huh?" the redhead responded dumbly.

"It means treasure in my territory," she said with a smile, "A good name for you."

The fanalis not knowing how to respond kept quiet and followed the girl. She had bought him and the little boy in his arms but he felt warm. He did not hate the girl for buying them but he could never be so sure. He had to be careful but will a girl who gave him a name to be called upon be really cruel? The girl had given a name with a meaning. Having a name, and identity somehow made him feel more of a human and a squeeze in the heart. Días soon woke up and noticed the lack of bars. His space was widened. He looked at the fanalis in question.

"Brother, what happened?" the little boy asked as he pushed the mantle away and reveals his shoulder length red hair.

"Días, we were bought," said the fanalis.

The boy, Días, stared at his brother in disbelief before he turned to look for his new master. He looked for a fat man with greedy looking eyes who wore expensive clothes with lots of gold bracelets and jade but he only saw a coal haired girl with foreign clothes but seemed kind of expensive and a hair piece with golden bells attached.

He looked back at his brother in question but his brother only smiled. Maybe their new master was a kind person. Días jumped of his brother's arm and walked beside his new master.

"M-May I ask for you name?" Días asked nervously.

"Días!" his brother yelped. Slaves weren't allowed to talk unless ordered. He hopes his brother wouldn't get hit but knew that the girl would never hurt them and felt ashamed for even hoping for her not to hurt his brother.

"Shazara is my name," she said.

The boys looked at her and waited for her to strike but since it didn't happen Días took courage to ask another question.

"Then what about your age?"

Hiaski was starting to sweat. Días was really crossing the line even though Hiaski knew the girl didn't seem to really mind.

"I turned 14 just few weeks ago," Shazara replied. Días started to smile. Now that he knew his new master wouldn't hurt him he started to ask all sort of questions to Shazara and Hiaski had started to scold the younger boy but Días could careless because his curiosity won over.

Apparently, Días was a half fanalis and Hiaski's half brother. Hiaski didn't have a name because he was taken away from his mother the moment he was born and raised without one. His mother was locked in a room where only the master had access to. Years had passed and his mother passed away after giving birth to Días. The master didn't want the responsibility of caring for a child any longer and sold him away together with Hiaski since Hiaski wasn't obeying orders no matter what. They had ended in Reim to be looked at by a woman by the name Maader Umm Mariadel and maybe even bought.

Soon night came and they were out of Reim and in desert. From there Shazara stopped walking and both fanalis stopped too. They watched curiously and questioningly at their master. Why had she suddenly stopped?

"You two are free to go," she said as she handed the map to Hiaski.

The fanalis were stratled. They were free?

"You are free to choose your life now," was all Shazara said before she start to walk where she thought was the Great Rift.

Hiaski looked at the map to his younger brother and back to the girl who was suppose to be his master leaving.

He was free. His brother was free. This was what he wanted the most but now that he was free he felt lost. Now what? Where would he go? He and his brother would still be in danger of being caught again. They had no place to be or go. They would be looked at as slaves even if they were free. Hiaski looked down at the map and he kept repeating questions in his head. Días seemed to have the same thoughts and they both reacted at the same time. They ran for the young girl and blocked her way. They dropped onto their knees and slammed their head onto the sand.

"PLEASE TAKE US WITH YOU!" they yelled in union. They had no place to go. They would be caught again and be treated less than a human. People like Shazara was very rare to meet. She had protected them from being bought by greedy people, had given the no name fanalis a name and even given them freedom. She was someone they wouldn't let go. She also had this aura where it was easy for them to feel like she was family. She was basically their savior too!

"Are you sure?" Shazara asked uncertain. She was feeling quite troubled. She didn't expect them follow her after she had given the trader money but they did. Días asked all sorts of questions which reminded her of the children back at Ryuushaku. Shazara had already thought of them as family but she had to remind them. They were free to go and had no need to follow her. They obviously were thinking she was the master and Shazara didn't like that.

"Y-You said we are free to choose!" Días stuttered and Hiaski cut right in.

"We choose to follow you every step you take!"

They still had their head in the sand and Shazara crouch down to look at both red head. She admired the red locks and smiled.

"Then from now on you two are my," she said and both finally finished the sentence with their thought _slaves_ , but that wasn't it.

"Family," she said.

Both fanalis snapped their eyes open in shock. They slowly picked up their heads without fear and looked at Shazara to see her smiling. She slowly snaked her fingers in both redheads to dust the sand away.

"Good thing it was sand and not something solid," she sighed in relief to see that the fanalis weren't hurt.

The fanalis felt a rush of mixed emotion. Happiness, excitement and relief. Días' eyes started to water and cry as Hiaski tried to hold it back. They felt a huge weight was taken off their shoulders. They knew the girl would protect them no matter what and they...

Would do the same for her...


	5. Chapter 4 (Omake)

"Hot..." Días groaned.

"Hot..." agreed Hiaski.

"Hot..." repeated Shazara, just for the sake of repeating.

"Hot..." Días huffed wanting to get the last word.

They had been traveling for 4 days, in the desert, and trying to reach the Great Rift. It was a good thing that there were desert animal they could hunt and eat. When the sun fell, it had become alarmingly cold. The two fanalis, being unprepared for the journey, would have frozen to death if is was not for Shazara who took out a fur blanket out of her bag. She used her own fur which was attached with the mask and long enough to cover her as long as she curled up her body. Then Hiaski was the one who offered to hold the bag, strangely, it was not heavy.

The fanalis were heaving for breath at the hot climate and Shazara seem to be doing well.

"How you be okay? Are you not hot with that mask and the fur!?" groaned Días. Truthfully, it seemed extremely hot just looking at the young girl.

"What makes you think I am not dying of dehydration?" asked Shazara.

Hiaski gave a weak chuckle, "The fact that you are not slouching and gasping for breath?"

Shazara shook her head and smiled bright, "Actually I think I will pass out any moment..."

 _THUMP!_

"Never mind, I meant now."

Hiaski and Días looked at her bewildered before looking at themselves.

"HOLY MOTHER OF RAIN!" panicked Días, "ARE YOU DYING?!"

Shazara learned that Días liked to give exaggerated panic response.

"What do to... To do what... Do what to..." muttered Hiaski.

Shazara learned that Hiaski liked to mess up with sentences for panic response before actually passing out.

The two fanalis not knowing what do that started to walk around in circles around the limp body of the young girl.

"WHAT DO ME DO!?" screamed Días.

"Me ask don't" said Hiaski and started to look around.

"What are you saying?!" groaned Días in panic and started to look at the girl. Días knelt beside Shazara and poked her arm trying to see if she was still alive. She twitched.

"She's alive."

"Días," Hiaski called out.

"What?"

"Pick her up," he said sharply.

"What?"

"PICK HER UP! WE ARE GOING TO THAT TOWER!"

It was cool and she felt liquid travel down from her mouth and throat. Shazara groaned a bit before picking up her hand to her face to see if her mask was there. Feeling it was safe since her mask was there, she opened her eyes.

"Are you awake, Shazara-sama?"

Hiaski, Shazara recognized and turned to look at the older male fanalis behind her mask.

"Where are we?" she asked as she sat up and looked around. It looked like some kind of cave.

"A tower, my lady... that's what it was suppose to be but we seem to be in a cave."

 _Tower? Cave? What?_

"I don't understand," groaned Shazara.

"In fact, we don't either," laughed Días.

Suddenly they heard a chuckle that made them jump in alarm but Shazara could tell by the amount of rukh that was gathering behind the boulder. The rukh sang in delight and attention from the person behind it.

"Who are you?" asked Shazara as she lowered her guard.

Seeing their savior lower her guard made the two fanalis panic.

"Don't lower your guard!" cried Dias.

"My lady, we do not know what we are confronting so please stay in your guard."

Shazara shook her head as they heard the chuckle again.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything bad!" A man with long pale braided long hair walked out of the boulder.

Shazara's eyes widened at the beautiful sight before her. The rukh danced gorgeously around the said man and the man smiled just as beautifully.

"Hello, Shazara-hime," he greeted. "I am Yunan!"

Yunan had explained about the dungeon and etc. to the group of three. After getting told about being able to have the power of the king something clicked in Shazara. Everything flashed white that made her squeeze her eyes shut. When she opened them again she saw a familar man with blue hair, a braid. Another man with glasses and a girl with pink hair. Another woman with dark blue hair with two braids, then Shazara turned to her side to see a man with a very toned body with the head and neck of a wolf. Eyes sharp and sky blue.

"Shazara-sama?"

Shazara was blinked awake. She was pacing out?

"Why are you crying Shazara-sama?"

Shazara touched her cheek only to be wet. Shazara quietly laughed and looked at Yunan who looked at her with knowing eyes.

"It's nothing," Shazara whispered.


	6. Chapter 5

Shazara realized... time flew without care and the people of Ryuushaku were the same. She realized how much Días and Hiaski grew for the past 3 years and two months while she remained the same. Not only that. She also realized that 365 days were 1 year outside of Ryuushaku Region. While the body of the people in Ryuushaku took longer to age. 730 days were a year so the people of Ryuushaku would age every two years and the non-Ryuushaku would age every year.

At the moment Shazara is 15 years old(the Ryuushaku age) and soon would be 16 while Hiaski, who was 16 four years ago, is 20 and Días, who used be 9, is 13. But if Shazara had to calculate her years then it would be... 30 years old so basically she was allowed to marry Hakuyuu but she wanted to keep a secured 'safe' for her soon to be husband and both her and his country.

At the moment she had opened many stores that was selling few fruits, vegetables and fishes from her land under the name of Fanfan. Ryuushaku was gaining money which they didn't really need and they only use it when they wanted to try eating something that wasn't from their country which was rarely. Her growing company was doing well and her customers were asking for more of their products. Slowly she was increasing the amount of the products.

Shazara was enjoying her tea that she had prepared herself while Hiaski and Dias were training to become stronger and protect both their savior and the what they had built together, the Fanfan company.

"Shazara-sama," Shazara yelped and had let her cup drop but it was quickly caught in someone's hand.

"Veiron!"

Veiron was her half-brother from her father's side. He had taken the leadership first before handing it to Shazara. Veiron had dark wine locks and hazel eyes that were under his mask.

The fanalis heard the commotion and turned their heads toward to it. They knew Veiron. After all Veiron had joined their travels and also helped build Fanfan.

"Good evening Veiron," Hiaski said politely and Días greeted Veiron with his own, "Sup Veiron!"

Veiron only nodded towards their direction and guided his attention back to Shazara. Shazara spoke with a smile.

"If you are here then the task is completed then?"

Veiron nodded before adding, "yes but something happened today."

Shazara's eyes sharpen behind her mask as she waited for her brother to continue.

"A tower has risen 15 meters from the coast."

"No one has entered?"

Veiron nodded in confirmation.

Shazara nodded in understanding but was still confused about the tower itself.

But she couldn't exactly leave the company alone... It was true that she had opened many markets in Reim, Balbadd and Parthevia and was about to go to Heliohapt to open another one but if she left it alone... what if someone came and attacked?

"My lady, you may go ahead. Veiron, Días and I will watch the stores for you."

Shazara perked up at Hiaski's voice. Oh right, she had Hiaski and Veiron for that... she didn't need to worry because Hiaski could be at any store in a matter of seconds. How?

Well let's take an example of this shop. The storage room for this store actually opens the time and space magic room that connects to the rest of the store's storage room door but also to her basement room's door back at Ryuushaku, where all the fresh products where. The only way to enter or for the magic to activate was the magic emerald rock that Shazara had created. The emerald jewel only worked on Hiaski and Veiron who has their own piece. Días couldn't use it. Shazara had soaked the jewel on Hiaski's blood so the key would only react to Hiaski. Veiron had his own too. It was almost the same as the amethyst stones but different. Shazara could come and go through the door whenever she wanted because she was the caster. As for Días, the moment he opens the door it would only guide him to an empty storage room. Días had received one but he had gotten too excited and left the store unattended and for punishment, his key was confiscated and he was watch the Reim store for 5 months. Veiron, Shazara's sister and 4 other people Shazara met during her travels between Reim and Parthevia would help in the stores that were located in Pathervia which were 6 stores and Hiaski would watch the stores in Reim which were 4 but Días would watch one of the four.

Shazara didn't have to worry for Hiaski's and Días's protection because she had forced them to swallow a ruby. The small ruby was created by Shazara's magic. Anyone who got close with an ill-intent would immediately bring up a borg.

Shazara was glad she had created that because Días had almost been dragged back into slavery. He had swallowed the ruby and had gone out to buy some food for Shazara and Hiaski when a slave-trader tried to capture him by whipping him but the ruby had activated immediately. Shazara had been gone out to look for Días until she saw the slave-trader trying to get to Días and she had intercepted and made the slave-trader pay a fee for trying to hurt her friend.

After that no one ever tried to hurt Días or Hiaski and for caution, she made Veiron, her sister eat the ruby too.

"Okay then, I trust you three to watch the stores while I am at the tower," Shazara said as she stood up and walked to the storage room.

"Of course my lady," they said behind her as she entered the time and space magic. She went through the door of her underground room and saw all the fresh products and a few of her people organizing the area.

They greeted her with a smile before returning to their task.

Shazara greeted back wholeheartedly while taking her mask off. as she pulled off her mask.

"Shazara," a feminine voice called out.

Shazara turned to see her other half sibling, Meralda. She was also from her father's side. Meralda had dark brown locks and hazel eyes. She handed a scroll to Shazara.

"Please check this week's sale and also the quantity of our products" she explain and followed Shazara as they climbed up the stairs.

"The sale is going up and our quantity is more than enough. The company is growing but I want to make our customers desire more of our products to the point where they have to kill to have it so let's not raise any more quantities for the products in the shop," Shazara informed. The cocoa powder were selling sky rocket and the avocado was loved by everyone. The guabina fish were all gone the moment it was set out. The flowers were out the moment it was set for people to see. Shazara was overwhelmingly happy. She couldn't wait to open shops for their furniture products and their clothes too. Their company would be the top trading companies ever but Shazara didn't want to attract too much attention. Not yet at least. She wouldn't rival against the Sindria trading company.

As Shazara came out of the basement with Meralda, Meralda took out another scroll and handed it to Shazara.

"We have suggestions for this summer's products."

Shazara nodded and took the scroll to open and read it.

"Tayberries, boysenberries and the lychee nuts are good..." Shazara said thoughtfully.

"Actually, we all thought we should open one seafood restaurant on summer and a meat restaurant on winter."

Shazara's eyes shined at the idea and smiled widely.

"That's such a great idea!"

Even though Shazara already had the idea in mind she wouldn't say it. Not because she was afraid they would reject her ideas but because she wanted her people to agree with it without her pressuring them. They would give the ideas when they thought and felt they could handle it.

Her people loved giving ideas after all. They all thought it was fun to give ideas and working hard on it, although they did not exactly interact with the outside except for Veiron and Meralda who helped in the shops.

"Oh yes, the imperial clan of Kina tried to come in again."

Shazara frowned and stopped walking. The king of Kina was being persistent in coming. Shazara wasn't sure if the Imperial Kina knew that Ryuushaku existed but if they didn't know then they wouldn't be this persistent in coming in. They most likely knew that Ryuushaku was real.

"I will deal with them after my marriage," Shazara said and went towards the coast.

"We prepared the boat and necessary stuff we thought you might need."

"Thank you for the hard work," Shazara said and made her way to the shore. Her people greeted her as she went through until she was near the gates. She wore her mask again before stepping out. She was excited of the adventure waiting for her.

Shazara gazed at the tall tower and she couldn't wait to enter just so she could see what it was stored for her.

She pressed her hand against the entrance and went in where she would blink and she was in whole another world... The dungeon.

Shazara looked up ahead and saw a door. It was well built but old. Shazara opened the door to see a table with some antiques on it and the table place in front of the entrance of a labyrinth. Shazara looked over to see the antiques and noticed that the table had been carved. " _Choose the path you seek."_

On it was placed, a golden sword, a bell and many coins of gold.

"The path I seek?" Shazara smiled and she grabbed the bell and attached it to her haori for the moment.

As she walked into the labyrinth her bell sounded. The soundwave traveled across the whole labyrinth and it bounced back to her, leaving a map imprinted in her mind. Shazara smiled as she travelled through the labyrinth and finally met a door which she opened.

She stepped in the middle of the room and the door disappeared.

"Welcome," a voice rumbled and Shazara smiled.

"Good work everyone!" Shazara said as she dried her hair.

She had just cleared the dungeon and she was left in water while the treasures safely landed on the waiting boat.

"How much time was I in there?" she let her hair fall so she could start wringing her robes dry.

"A month with two weeks," responded Meralda, "we were starting to get worried."

Shazara laughed good heartedly.

"This isn't the first time I enter a dungeon and you still worried?"

Meralda only shook her head in annoyance.

"What will you be doing?" she asked.

Shazara tilted her head in thought. In a few weeks Shazara was turning 16 so she had to go to Kou soon and after that go to Heliohapt to open a store. Kina could wait a lifetime.

"I will be going to Kou," Shazara finally said.

"Is my room at Kou ready to receive me?"

Meralda nodded and Shazara was good to go when she reached Ryuushaku. She went back to her house and changed to a proper attire before opening the door of her closet and walked inside and outside of the closet inside of her room in the palace of Kou.

Smiling to herself with excitement, Shazara ran out of her room and towards the training grounds would be. Yes, the gift she had given him was guiding her. It was telling her that the one she loves is behind the door that was nearing her impatient hands.

"Hakuyuu!" she slammed opened the door


End file.
